


runaway with me

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love Again, Kissing, Lee Jeno is Sad, M/M, Made For Each Other, Running Away, Whipped, drunk moments, ex-lovers, unsupportive families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: yuta asked jeno to runaway once before and it was the end of their relationship... now things might have changed
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: jeno love club





	runaway with me

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Jeno asks through gritted teeth. He is glaring at the man leaning on the opposite wall of the alley and even though he can’t see him very well he knows who it is. 

“It’s your big day, sunshine! Where else would I be?” Jeno hears the smirk in his voice and he clenches his fists before slowly taking a deep breath. 

“You are not welcome here,” Jeno says firmly and with no hesitation. Maybe once Yuta would be welcomed with open arms but not right now. Not anymore. 

“You wound me, sunshine.”

“I don’t care and don’t fucking call me that.” Jeno spits out before turning to walk back into the building when a hand quickly catches his wrist. 

He acts simply on instinct. He isn’t shocked by how quickly he turns around and punches Yuta but he is shocked that Yuta didn’t block it. He didn’t even try. The other man picks himself up quickly and wipes the blood from his nose. Jeno feels a small prickling of guilt but he crushes that almost as soon as it appears. 

Yuta doesn’t deserve his pity. 

“I probably deserved that.” Yuta chuckles while looking at Jeno with his bright and dangerous eyes. 

“You definitely deserved that, now  _ go.”  _ Jeno all but hisses this time. 

Yuta’s face softens and Jeno watches as he stops his hand from lifting up towards Jeno’s face. Jeno rolls his eyes and wishes for Yuta to go home so that he can definitely prevent any problems that could arise. 

“You've gotten tougher.” It’s just an observation but it’s an observation that has Jeno freezing. 

“Mind your own business.” Jeno turns towards the doorway and this time there are no hands that prevented him from leaving. 

“Jeno, happy birthday.”

Jeno pauses and closes his eyes. He takes a few deep calming breaths before walking all the way into the club and letting the door slam shut behind him. Maybe they once had a history. Maybe they had once known each other. That’s all it was though… maybes.

~~~

Jeno sighs at seeing Yuta once again in an alley that Jeno just so happened to be in. 

“Do you have a death wish, Nakamoto?”

“Just wanted to see you, Lee.”

Jeno rolls his eyes at the response before leaning against the opposite wall and letting a sigh out. He was exhausted but he had to make Yuta leave. Yuta couldn’t just  _ be here. _

“If my brothers catch you, you’re dead.” Jeno knows that Yuta knows that but he doesn’t seem to care. 

“Then I guess I should count my lucky stars that it’s you finding me instead.” Yuta was extremely lucky that Jeno was the one that kept discovering him. Jeno didn’t want to think of how his brothers would react to seeing a Nakamoto in their territory but he knew that it wouldn’t be pretty. 

“You  _ have  _ to go, Yuta.” 

“Jeno, I’ll be fine. You worry too much.” Yuta says it softly and Jeno wants to scoff but he knows that Yuta is right. He does worry too much. 

“Fine,” Jeno says after taking a deep breath and he stands up straight and rolls his shoulders back. He nods at Yuta before opening the door back up. He needs to get back to the party before someone discovers he left. 

“Have fun.”

Jeno scoffs and raises a hand as if to say goodbye and he lets the door slam behind him again. Effectively cutting off Yuta once again and effectively trapping him inside once again. He hates these parties so much. 

~~~

“Do we have to keep meeting like this?” Yuta asks as he has his arms wrapped around a tipsy Jeno. 

Jeno was stumbling to the door for air and when he fell out of the door he was expecting to land on the ground only to be caught by a certain red-headed man. 

“Yuta?”

“Yeah, sunshine. Why are you coming out the door when you are drunk?” Yuta was still holding him up with one arm and he was using his other hand to push Jeno’s hair back from his eyes. 

“Not your sunshine,” Jeno mumbles without any heat. He should pull away. 

“You once were,” Yuta whispers while looking at Jeno with a certain longing in his eyes and a bittersweet smile.

“Maybe, once upon a time but not anymore.” Jeno gains enough sense to try and pull away but Yuta’s grip just tightens. 

“Wait.”

“Yuta?”

“Can we just stay like this a moment longer?” Yuta looks sad and Jeno can’t deny the request. He wants to stay in Yuta’s arms just as much as Yuta wants to hold him.

“Okay,” Jeno whispers before letting his head drop to Yuta’s shoulder. 

This embrace was something that Jeno has selfishly grown used to. It was something that he missed and he knew that he wasn’t allowed to miss it. They each have their own parts to play and they must play them. 

“I miss you.” 

Jeno freezes at Yuta’s words and he quickly feels tears begin to rise. He lets out a shaky breath while blinking fast. Yuta wasn’t supposed to acknowledge it. 

“I’m sorry.” That’s all Jeno can say. He is sorry. They had fucked up their lives by falling in love. 

“You should get back.”

Jeno pulls away and nods while looking at the ground. He doesn’t know if he is strong enough to look Yuta in the eyes. He is still staring at the ground when a hand reaches out and cups his face. Jeno instantly leans into the touch and looks up to see Yuta smiling bitterly at him. 

“I miss you too.” Jeno pulls away at that and turns back to the door. He enters without looking back and lets it slam behind him. He quickly leans against the door and he lets a couple of tears fall before scrubbing at his face. If anyone asks he will just say that he is drunk. 

~~~

They were making a mistake, but Jeno didn’t care. All that mattered to Jeno was Yuta and making sure Yuta felt good. 

He had stumbled out into the alley and had met the older man once again. He took one look at Yuta before surging over and pinning him to the wall. Jeno needed to touch him. Jeno  _ needed  _ to kiss him. 

Yuta kissed back with equal intensity and wrapped his arms around Jeno’s neck and pulled him ever closer. He let his hands roam through Jeno’s hair and pull it lightly. Jeno groaned into the kiss before pulling away to kiss down Yuta’s neck.

“What’s this?” Yuta gasps at the feeling of Jeno’s lips on him.

“You can’t keep appearing here.” Jeno had pulled away from Yuta’s neck and was instantly yanked back towards the older man’s lips. 

“If this is the outcome, I’ll never stop showing up here.” Yuta seems to growl out against Jeno’s lips and Jeno just smiles back into the kiss. 

“That’s fair, but my brothers are suspicious. I can’t keep disappearing during galas.” At the mention of Jeno’s brothers Yuta tenses and pulls away from the kiss. 

“Way to ruin the mood, sunshine.”

“We are making out besides a trash can in a dark alley… the mood was already pretty ruined.” Jeno can’t help but crack a joke. 

“You’re stupid.”

“Stupid for you.” Jeno would be ashamed at how quickly he responded to the taunt but it’s the truth. He is pretty stupid for Nakamoto Yuta.

“Go before I ruin you anymore and you can’t show your face in public,” Yuta says after a final kiss. He pushes at Jeno but Jeno keeps a tight grip on his hips. He pulls Yuta in by the hips to give him one more kiss. A goodbye kiss. 

“You’ve already ruined me.”

“Go,” Yuta grumbles while pushing him away and this time Jeno lets himself be pushed. 

He stumbles to the door before throwing a goofy smile over his shoulder before opening the door and walking inside. He lets it slam behind him and he tries to calm his flaming face down.

Was it a mistake to make out with his ex? Definitely. Jeno really didn’t care though.

~~~

Jeno bursts into the alley and is scrubbing furiously at his face. His stupid fucking family. 

“Jeno?” Yuta’s concerned voice breaks through his barrage of thoughts. 

“Hi.”

“Hi. What’s wrong?” Yuta was standing in front of him now and was wiping the tears from his face. 

“I’ll give you one guess.” Despite all that went on between those two, Yuta was still the person that knows him the best. 

“Your family?”

“Bingo.” Jeno shakes his head before leaning his head back against the wall. He sighs and blinks the rest of the tears away. 

“How can I help?”

“You can’t,” Jeno scoffs, “Nothing can help. No matter what I do they will still control me and my life. I can't get free no matter what I do.” 

He gets pulled into a hug and he slumps into it easily. Yuta was safe. Yuta knew him. Yuta knew how much his family's words affected him. Yuta seemed to be the only person that truly cared for him.

“I’ve got you sunshine.”

“Do you remember when you offered to take me away from it all and I said no?” Jeno mumbles. 

“I do. It’s the reason we ended our relationship of course I remember it.”

“There is not a day that goes by that I don’t wish that I had taken your offer.” Jeno is playing with fire now but he doesn’t care. He wants out and he knows Yuta will understand just what he is saying. 

“The offer is still on the table. Let’s go. Let’s run away and leave everyone behind. We can start our own life.” Yuta says it quickly and softly and Jeno falls more and more in love with him. 

“Please. Let’s run away and never return.” Jeno shouldn’t be so happy to leave his life behind but he is. 

All he wants is Yuta. All he has ever wanted is Yuta. 

“I’d like that.” Yuta is smiling at him and for the first time in a while, Jeno smiles a real smile back. 

**Author's Note:**

> twt: sincerelyjeno


End file.
